A weblog, which is usually shortened to blog, is a type of website where entries are made (e.g. a journal or diary) and displayed in a reverse chronological order. Blogs often provide commentary or news and information on a particular subject (or “channel”), such as food, politics, or local news. Some blogs function as more personal online diaries. A typical blog combines text; images, and links to other blogs, web pages, and other media related to its topic. Most blogs are primarily textual although some focus on photographs (photoblog), videos (vlog), or audio (podcasting). In some situations, it may be useful to have location information associated with a blog entry. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy does not attach location information to a blog entry based, for example, on multiple sources by invoking on the fly a location service.